One week with Fuji Syuusuke
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Second FujiXRyoma fic! Ryoma has to stay with Fuji's family for a week. Will love bloom or not during the process of the week? Thrill Pair.
1. First Day

One week with Fuji Syuusuke:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fanfiction, which is my second FujiXRyoma fan fic.

First Day:

Ryoma Echizen was packing his bags since his parents were planning to head to America for a week. His cousin Nanako Meino was going to travel with her friends for the summer. Which means Ryoma was going to be taking care by one of his senpais.

"Ryoma-san your senpai is here to pick you up!" Called out Nanako from the door.

"Hai, Im coming."

"Well hello Echizen. Ready for some fun this week?"

"Che, can we just go and get this week over with Fuj-senpai." Ryoma hollered taking his leave out of his house.

_"This week will be something to be remembered."_ Fuji thought to himself following Ryoma behind.

_"This week will be hell."_ Ryoma thought to himself noticing Fuji behind him.

Yumiko Fuji was waiting for her brother and Ryoma in the car. They entered the car with a mumbling Ryoma, and an always smiling Fuji. Arriving at the Fuji resident no less than 20 minutes.

"Echizen let me get those bags for you." Yumiko offered. He declined the offer as he got the bags himself.

"Nee-san let me take Echizen's cat myself. You should begin cooking." Fuji obliged his sister, she gave in with a smile giving the cat to her brother.

"If you hurt my cat in anyway Fuji-senpai; you will hear from me!"

"Maa...Echizen let me show you to your room."

Ryoma sighed grabbing his bags heading upstairs as he felt a dark aura coming from Fuji in front of him.

"Here is your room. I will leave you to unpack; unless you want me to help you." Fuji urged with a sly smile.

"N-no senpai I got it, thanks anyway." Ryoma said as he shivered on the thought if he agreed to Fuji's offer.

"Okay so I'll be going. If you need me for ANYTHING I'm just across the hall."

"Hai." He replied as Fuji left. He locked the door with a sigh and begins unpacking.

It took him one hour and 30 minutes to unpack all his favorite things. Before dinner would be served Ryoma stood in the room for three hours. Fuji sees our handsome prince asleep wishing he had his camera. Shaking that thought out of his head he tapped Ryoma on the shoulder.

"What is it senpai?"

"Come down dinner is ready."

"Hai." Ryoma yawned getting out of the bed.

Dinner was quite conservative. Yumiko told her brother and guest that she needed to work a double shift. Which meant she will be coming home late.

"Nee-san it's alright. I will take good care of our guest, ne Echizen?"

"H-hai." She nodded relieved with his answer. Except for Ryoma he shivered on what will happen the next day.

After dinner Ryoma took a hot shower and decided to call it a night. Ryoma was playing with his cat once again until a light knock was heard.

"Come in." The person enters as Ryoma groaned at the sight of the person standing by the door.

"What is it now?"

"I came to KISS you good night."

"What!?"

"You heard me Echizen pucker up those sensual lips!" Fuji demands seductively catching Ryoma off guard.

"N-no get away from me!"

"Aw come on I'm just playing with you."

"You better be!" Relieved Fuji didn't approach him any further.

"Get some sleep tomorrow is a big day."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"I don't like this one bit."

"Oyasumi Echizen."

"Oyasumi senpai."

Fuji tugged Ryoma, and for the fun of it kissed Ryoma. Catching him off guard once again with a sly grin. Fuji ran out the room laughing maniacally.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryoma asked himself as he blushed on the part Fuji just kissed. Removing that thought out of his mind he climbed back into the bed.

To be continued…

How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne.....


	2. Second Day

One week with Fuji Syuusuke:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fan fiction.

Second Day:

"Good morning world! Today is going to be very interesting." Fuji stretched looking out the window. After his stretch he fixes his bed and leaves the room entering the bathroom.

A light knock was heard in the room in which Ryoma was staying at. Karupin jumps on top of it's master getting his attention with a loud meow.

"Karupin!? Can you see I'm sleeping." Ryoma mumbled while still asleep. Until a loud knock was heard on the door, which woke him up right away.

"Ryoma-san my brother wanted to make sure you were awake."

"I am." He yelled as a yawn processed out his mouth.

I wonder if he's awake." He thought to himself as he headed back upstairs. Ryoma went straight to the bathroom to take an early shower.

"Its so peaceful in here." Ryoma thought to himself, not knowing a certain blue-eyed tensai opening the bathroom door.

"Saa... Echizen how beautiful you look being peaceful." Ryoma eyes wide opened with the sadistic voice.

"F-fuji-senpai what are you doing here?"

"I came to brush my teeth. Is that a crime?"

"N-no go ahead.

They were silence for a while. Fuji would do something again (In other words Ryoma was thinking right)

Fuji tries to open the bathroom door but couldn't. "Echizen the door is stuck."

"Did you lock it on purpose?"

"Saa... no." Playing innocent with a small smirk plastered on his face. As Ryoma gets up to jam the locked door Fuji purposely takes out his camera and...

Click goes his camera taking a **NAKED **picture of Ryoma.

"Fuji-senpai what the hell?"

"I waited for a special time to take a special picture of you since its worth to put in my special collection." With that he ran out the bathroom laughing maniacally leaving a stunned Ryoma.

Half an hour later Ryoma comes downstairs heading to the dining area. I" have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Ryoma asked beginning to eat his Japanese breakfast.

"Let's go on a date!"

"Nani!? A date, why?"

"Just for the fun of it."

"If I refuse?"

"You don't want me to show the other teammates 'my special NAKED picture of you' hmm?"

"That's blackmail and you wouldn't dare."

"Is that right, and try me." Fuji challenged sarcastically as Ryoma groaned in the mess he's in now.

"Saa be ready in half an hour." Fuji exited the dining area heading to the living room.

"Today is going to be HELL." Ryoma thought to himself as he began eating.

Fuji waited in the living room impatiently for the past half an hour. "When will you finish eating Echizen?"

"I'm almost done, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma answered back.

"Oh alright."

Ryoma finally finished eating without knowing Fuji took another picture of him. Click goes the camera as he took noticed.

"Fuji-senpai are you obsessed with taking pictures of him?" Ryoma demanded as he glared at him.

"No I just like how you look. Is that a crime?"

"No, but it's getting annoying." Ryoma answered irritated.

"Saa...I see. Ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

They left home going on their 'special date'. They went to the shopping centers for a little bit. Ryoma felt embarrassed because Fuji kept flirting with him in front of people. He was surprised when Fuji intertwined his fingers with his, and blushed hiding it under his cap. They decided to eat lunch at Kawamura Sushi.

"Good day Fujiko-chan, and Echizen." Kawamura greeted them.

"Well hello Taka-san. It's been a while." Ryoma agreed with Fuji as they sat down.

"It sure has been busy here at the restaurant."

"I see."

Ryoma sat by the window looking bored as ever. Fuji and Kawamura kept talking.

_"Can this day be over please Kami-sama? I am having a little fun with __my Fuji__." _Ryoma gasped at what he just thought in his mind._ "Did I just say that?"_

Ryoma started to shake his head on what he thought. Fuji sees him and smiled Kawamura notices how Fuji is staring at Ryoma.

"Are you interesting in someone?" Kawamura asked Fuji grabbing his attention.

"What makes you say that?" He asked revealing his blue orbs with a sweet but sadistic smile.

"I don't know."

"I guess I am." Kawamura took the answer as a yes. Kept eyeing Fuji staring at Ryoma while making they're lunches.

They ate and talked in the sushi restaurant for an hour.

"Fuji-senpai are you ready to finish our match?"

"I been ready for a long time. Echizen, let's go."

"I gotta see this up close." Kawamura said excitedly. He told his father he will going to the park with his friends. His father let him have fun with his friends. Kawamura, Fuji, and Ryoma all went to the park.

Mizuki, Yuuta, Momo, Oishi, Eiji, Kaidoh, Tachibana, An, Kamio, and Sakuno. A doubles match was taking place with the pairings of Momo and Kamio versus Kaidoh and Tachibana. Oishi was referee of the match.

After an hour Momo and Kamio won the doubles match which everyone enjoyed. Kawamura, Fuji, and Ryoma came in time to see the match ending.

"Congratulations on your win Momo and Kamio." Fuji called out grabbing the attention of the others.

They all wanted to know what they were doing in the park. Of course Fuji smiled and pointed to Ryoma which meant they needed to finish the match that was stopped back in middle school. Oishi refereed again the long awaited match between two.

After an hour and 45 minutes Ryoma won the match. Fuji let him win on purpose due to a big surprise that awaited the young samurai junior later that night. During the match both felt thrill, excitement, and heat as the ball was swung towards each other.

Later that night Fuji banged the door open in which Ryoma was surprised. Fuji jumped onto Ryoma doing sensual things. Ryoma wanted to stop but his body wouldn't let him, so he gave in and enjoyed the passionate night he shared with Fuji.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne.....


	3. Third Day

One week with Fuji Syuusuke:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Jus this fan fiction.

Third Day

Fuji wasn't home since he left early with his sister due to some errands he needed to tend to. Fuji's sister went to work after dropping her younger brother to where he needed to be. Ryoma was surprised to see no one home.

During those few hours Ryoma ate his breakfast which was left in the counter, showered, played with his cat, and hit a few light balls against the wall in his room. Fuji was coming home with a few bags and took them up to his room.

"Good afternoon Fuji-senpai."

"Well good afternoon to you too Echizen. How was your morning so far?"

"My morning was fine." Ryoma answered as he helped Fuji with the heavy bags.

"Are you bothered from what took place last night?" He suddenly asked. Ryoma blushed thinking about the night they shared _'intimately'_.

"No it wasn't my first time."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I had better sex with other guys."

"So you like guys better than girls?"

"Yeah, what if I do?"

"This is very interesting." Fuji smiled. "Hey it was my first time." He also confessed.

"Really it seemed to me you had more experience."

"You think I did?" Fuji sighed looking straight into Ryoma's golden cat eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What secret?"

"Well I borrowed a few porno dvds from my brother." Fuji explained what type of 'sex positions' he learned in the dvd.

This caused Ryoma to blush crimson red thinking more about when he will have another chance to _'do it'_ with Fuji. So did the duration of the afternoon both stood in their room thinking about 'something'.

"Echizen can you please come downstairs?"Fuji called Ryoma.

The tennis prince rushed downstairs. "What is it senpai?"

Fuji asked Ryoma to help him cook dinner since his sister would be late again. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and helped Fuji. During dinner Fuji teased Ryoma some more which bothered him but enjoyed the _'attention'_ his senpai was giving him.

Same routine took place like the night before Ryoma showered and played with his cat in the room after dinner. Fuji was in his room thinking about Ryoma and what he will do to him tomorrow during their trip to the beach with the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	4. Fourth Day

One week with Fuji Syuusuke:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

Fourth Day:

Yumiko decided to drive Fuji and Ryoma to the beach. The regulars were waiting for both males to arrive.

"Ne, Echizen come closer to me."

"No way in hell am I going near you." Ryoma huffed as he looked out the window.

Fuji with a smirk moved closer to Ryoma and began to sexually play with the tennis prince. He made him moan, and blush a lot. Yumiko didn't know what took place in the back of the car since she was talking to a friend in the phone.

They finally arrived and changed to their swimming trunks. While Ryoma was putting his clothes inside his bag he felt someone grope his ass. He turned around suddenly surprised to see Fuji smiling with his blue eyes opened.

"Fuji senpai, get out of here!"

"Aw come on Echizen I was just enjoying the sight of your ass." Fuji chuckled tilting his head to the side.

"You can look Fuji senpai but don't dare touch my ass again!"

"If I do what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"Saa Echizen you're no fun." Fuji faked pouted as he finally left Ryoma alone.

The young tennis prince was relieved and got out the changing facility. Everyone enjoyed their time in the beach. One of the regulars decided to challenge our golden eyed prince to a swimming race.

"You're on!" Ryoma's golden eyes were on fire as he looked at his opponent.

"I'm going to win this swimming race, Echizen."

"We will see about that Fuji senpai."

Both males began to swim as soon as Inui blew the whistle. Everyone was cheering for the person who would win the race definitely. Tomoka and Sakuno were cheering for Ryoma of course.

"Nya, Fujiko what happened?" Eiji was a bit disappointed.

"For some weird reason I tripped on something under the water."

"You did your best." Eiji patted his best friend's back.

"I will congratulate Echizen on his victory."

"So will I." The cat boy ran to Ryoma's side. He glomped him as the tennis prince begged to be released from Eiji's tight grip.

'_Congratulations Ryoma kun.' _Sakuno said to herself as the others patted his head and back for the victory.

"Ryoma sama, I can't believe you beat Fuji senpai." Tomoka shouted as she hugged him real tight. "You're number one Ryoma sama." Tomoka kept cheering for Ryoma as he was annoyed already feeling a small headache coming.

On purpose Fuji let Ryoma win. He wanted to torture his kouhai some more. "You beat me fair and square Echizen."

"Would you like to do another swimming race?"

"I would like that." Fuji grinned. "But this time I won't lose to you again."

"We'll see."

"We sure will."

Both males did the race again. The others were eating lunch and playing beach volleyball. This time Fuji won without letting Ryoma beat him on purpose.

"This time you beat me Fuji senpai."

"I know I'm glad you came up with the idea for the swimming race."

Fuji relaxed a bit in the water as did Ryoma. The golden eyed young male had his eyes closed until he felt something poke his butt cheeks.

"Fuji senpai what the hell are you doing?"

"Just relax Echizen." He kissed the back of Ryoma sending shivers throughout his whole body. Fuji felt the shivers as well.

They ended up having 'sex' again in the water. Tezuka felt Fuji was _'playing around'_ with the samurai junior. He kept an open eye on both guys as they were doing something. The day turned out fun for everyone and night fall was getting close. Which meant it was almost time to go.

"Echizen come here."

"Yes captain?" Ryoma ran to Tezuka's side as soon as he got out the water.

"I just would like to wish you luck with Fuji." Ryoma was confused on what his captain just said and shrugged it off.

He walked to Fuji's side as the genius was feeding him. Ryoma was embarrassed on how Fuji was treating him but enjoyed every minute of it. With a small blush creeping onto his cheeks he realized that he liked his senpai a lot. Now the problem is telling him before the end of the week.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	5. Fifth Day

One week with Fuji Syuusuke:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

Fifth Day

The next day Fuji wanted Ryoma to accompany him to the library. At first the golden eyed boy declined annoyingly until Fuji made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"If you come with me to the library I would do anything you like."

"Are you being serious?" Ryoma asked hating to be tricked by anyone especially by Fuji Syuusuke. The number one sadist on the Seigaku tennis team.

"You got my word."

"I better have your word than! Alright I'll accompany you, let's go Fuji senpai."

The golden eyed boy wanted to believe what Fuji was saying but in the other hand he was rather fond of spending time with his senpai and straight to the library they went.

At the library Fuji just needed to return a few books and borrow a copy of a 'how to care for cacti' book. Ryoma just read a few tennis magazines in which interested him. The library had many magazines he would look forward to reading soon.

"Echizen I'm done." Fuji said as he catches the tennis prodigy reading something.

"Oh alright." He answered putting the magazine back in the stack. He was heading to the front of the library but someone stopped him.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Well I thought we were going to check out those books you plan on borrowing from the library."

The tensai smirked. "There is something I want to show you. Follow me right this way."

"Ok." Ryoma followed the blue eyed male into the back of the library. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone there.

"Here we are."

"Why are we here, Fuji senpai?" Ryoma was confused as he looked around. Old books were scattered throughout the back of the library.

"I just want to show you a good time here."

How are you going to show me a good time here?"

"Just you watch!" Fuji put the books down on a couch as he motioned for Ryoma to sit down.

The prince took a seat and gasped as he watches Fuji giving him a private dance. A blush crept onto the prince's cheeks. The private dance was a surprise for the prince. Fuji chuckled throughout the private dance with no music.

"Fuji senpai please stop?" He pleaded getting up. As soon as the young male got up a harden erection was seen by the sadistic male.

"You want me to stop but at the same time your friend wants to join the action."

Ryoma began touching himself blushing furiously. Fuji took that as a sign and pinned Ryoma onto the floor kissing him passionately. Another 'sexual encounter' under the table in the back of the library was taking place.

Fuji had to cover Ryoma's mouth since he was moaning a little loud. Fuji enjoyed torturing him as much as Ryoma enjoyed the thrill and pleasure of their bodies together. The time they spend in the back of the library was forty minutes. They got dressed quickly and headed to the front of the desk checking out the books Fuji borrowed.

Out of the library Fuji enjoyed Ryoma's blush. The prince kept muttering incoherent words under his breath as they went back home.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne……


	6. Sixth Day

One week with Fuji Syuusuke:

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

Sixth Day

In just 24 hours Ryoma's parents will be back from America. Before Ryoma leaves the Fuji resident he wanted to talk to Fuji.

"I need to tell him how I feel real soon." He laid on the bed with Karupin beside him. The Himalayan cat kept licking her master's fingers.

"That tickles Karupin." Ryoma smiled as he petted his cat. Getting up from the bed he went downstairs to make himself breakfast.

Fuji was going through the same thing and kept thinking about the 'fun' he had with Ryoma. He just wanted to torture him until his body didn't listen that night they 'first had sex together'.

"Oh man, I need to tell Echizen how I feel. Or should I call him Ryoma?" he couldn't think since the golden eyed small boy kept clouding his mind throughout the whole week.

He knew he harbored feelings for him and wondered if Ryoma felt the same. You have no idea Fuji. Ryoma likes you too since that night as well.

No one was downstairs when Ryoma made himself breakfast which was cold milk and cereal. "Where in the world is Fuji senpai?" He asked himself looking around the empty dining area.

Fuji's stomach began to grumble as he sat up from his bed. He instantly got up and stared out the window for a while. "It sure looks beautiful outside today…"

Ryoma finished his breakfast quickly and went back upstairs to get a tennis ball and racket. He wanted to go outside since it was really beautiful and hit a few tennis balls in a nearby park.

"I better make myself some spicy breakfast." Fuji chuckled as he stretched a bit. He hurried downstairs since he heard a noise knowing it was Ryoma. To his luck the tennis prince had just left. "Damn it now I don't know where he went."

In the park Ryoma hit a few tennis balls by himself until one of his senpais saw. "Ochibi, I'm surprised to see you in this park." Eiji ran off to hug the younger boy.

"Kikumaru senpai, please let go of me."

"I don't want too." Eiji giggled as his death hug began. Seeing as Ryoma needed air he quickly released him and apologized numerous of times.

"It's ok. Would you like to play a one set match?"

"Sure and I'm going to beat you!"

Throughout the morning Ryoma and Eiji had been playing a long one set match. Ryoma beat the cat loving boy five games to two.

"I beat you senpai."

"Aw I know." Eiji pouted but smiled as he winked at Ryoma. "Oh I just remembered I have to go and meet up with Oishi. See you later Ochibi."

"See you later Kikumaru senpai." Ryoma waved smiling as Eiji ran out of the tennis courts and out of the park. "I guess I should go back to Fuji senpai's house. I wonder what he is doing now."

The sun kept brightening as Ryoma covered his face with his white cap. Growling at the burning and irritating sun he ran back to Fuji's house.

Fuji wasn't home since he went out to buy a few things around town. Ryoma got back inside and prayed he would find Fuji, but no luck.

"Damn where did Fuji senpai go?" his questioned was answered when he noticed a piece of paper on the table.

Ryoma began reading the paper to himself. He understood Fuji had a few errands to run around town and would be back in less than two hours. The prince headed upstairs as he took his precious cat in his arm and headed to the Fuji's backyard.

"Karupin you can run around here." He began to throw a cat toy for the past hour.

An hour has fully past and a key could be heard through the front door. But Ryoma didn't notice until fifteen seconds later a tap on his shoulders was felt.

"Hello Echizen."

"Fuji senpai you're back."

"Yes I'm here and I hope you read the note I left."

"Yes I did an hour ago I read it."

"Oh so where were you this morning?"

"I went to the park and instantly met up with Kikumaru senpai."

"He just called my cell and told me."

"Did he also tell you I beat him in a one set match?"

"Yes and he's a bit disappointed."

"I wonder why?"

"Don't worry he's going to get you back he says."

"I'll be waiting." Ryoma smiled as Karupin wrapped her small cat body around Fuji's leg.

"Your cat sure likes me."

"She likes anyone who treats her and myself good."

"That's very nice to hear." Fuji went back to the kitchen to put away a few things he bought.

"I'll help you Fuji senpai."

"Aw thank you Echizen."

Meanwhile Fuji began making lunch for himself and Ryoma. The tennis prince was found in the living room watching television and it was on a sports channel talking about tennis of course.

"The food is ready Echizen."

"Alright." He got up turning off the television with its remote, and went to the dining area. Lunch was surely quiet for the genius and the prince.

"How do you like it?" Fuji asked.

"It's really good and no spicy food."

"Ha, I put spicy delicacies for myself and not for you." Fuji admitted chuckling. "Would you like some?"

"No I wouldn't." Ryoma finished quickly taking his cat and going back upstairs.

"I guess I'm alone again in the room." Fuji said to no one in particular and finished eating quickly as well.

Taking the dirty plates that surrounded the tables he picked them up and took them back to the kitchen. Of course he began to watch the dishes as the front door opened again and in entered Yumiko.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home sister."

"Ah Syuusuke, I brought some food if you're hungry."

"Well thank you sister but I just ate."

"What about our guest?"

"Yes we both ate not to long ago."

"Ok then I'll begin making dinner."

"Alright I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Ok see you later."

Fuji went back upstairs and felt the door Ryoma was in. _'I wonder what he's up to.'_ With that Fuji went back to his room to work on a few things.

They spent the whole afternoon now locked in the room thinking about how to confess towards one another also. Ryoma was packing since his parents will pick him up at exactly 11am the next day.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne? 

Ja'ne…..


	7. Seventh Day

One week with Fuji Syuusuke:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction and hopefully everyone enjoys the last chapter.

Seventh Day

The next day after Ryoma finished his breakfast he knocked on Fuji's door. It was already opened and surprised to see him watering his cacti and looking through the pictures he took during the week.

Ryoma sweat dropped than stared at Fuji as he sighed. "Fuji senpai there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Echizen?"

"This whole week was a crazy mess."

"I agree but did you enjoy any bits of it?"

"I-I guess so…" Ryoma stuttered not noticing a blush crept on his face.

"Was that all?"

"No there is something else."

"So what is it?"

"I kind of like you a lot ever since the night..."

"You mean the night we made love?"

"Y-yes…" Ryoma expected for his senpai to answer but just got a gasp out of his mouth. Ryoma lowered his head with his cap tilted to the side and ran out the door crying.

Fuji was shocked to what Ryoma just said. His heart pounding so loud that he didn't notice Ryoma running out the room and into the streets. He ran out the house himself looking for Ryoma finding him in the park.

"Why did you run off Echizen?"

"You didn't say anything about my confession." Ryoma answered through sniffles.

"Will this help?" Fuji asked grabbing the younger boy pinning him against the wall with grinding hips and capturing his lips in a sensual kiss. Ryoma enjoyed it so much, that they took it back to the house inside Fuji's room.

With handcuffs Fuji provided Ryoma. They were having sex for the past 2 hours not knowing Ryoma's parents were there to pick him up.

The door was locked and Fuji's sister knocked hearing sheets rustling. She figured they were 'doing it' as she chuckled telling Ryoma's parents that Fuji was helping their son pack.

Ryoma was disappointed his time in his senpai turned boyfriend's house for the week was over. Fuji came up with an idea for Ryoma to stay for the summer. He liked the idea very much and pleaded to his parents. They were okay with it.

They celebrated the start of their relationship with more hot sensual sex both couldn't resist.

The end...

A sequel is out so please do read it; 'A summer's Mess'!!

How was it? If there are any mistakes let me know.

Leave me good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


End file.
